


Colorblind glasses for Angels of the Lord

by Pufosenie23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :)), Ambiguous Season, Because Cas is a smooth fucker, But I couldn't find it, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is a blushing mess in this one, Don't worry he remembers pretty fast, I can't say the same about a lovestruck Dean, M/M, Poor Cas, Sam is not forgotten by the author, Weird ass angel sight, bc i love my babies, but they fixed it, colorblind glasses for angels, overuse of the word soft, somewhere after season 8 but the angels didn't fall and Abaddon is not free, soooooooft, that one fic that i was asking for, this is all just a big soft ball of fluff, this is based on a prompt i found on pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufosenie23/pseuds/Pufosenie23
Summary: While on a drive Dean and Sam discover that angels are basically colorblind. They find a solution. They manage to find a non world ending solution, too. Life is great.
Relationships: -Minor, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Colorblind glasses for Angels of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from pinterest that i can't find right now and anyway i don't know how to insert the link but if you see it, you can be sure that's where i got the idea from.

It was a peaceful early evening.

Dean couldn't say that about too many evenings in his life so he figured he should just enjoy the moment, driving his Baby, his brother by his side and his angel lover in the backseat, no world ending problem on their shoulders. Peaceful.

Dean sighed and sunk deeper into the worn leather seat of the Impala, drumming his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the Led Zeppelin song that could be heard from the radio.

"The sunset is really beautiful." Sam spoke up from beside him, looking out at the sky, his shaggy hair flapping around his head in the soft breeze coming from the rolled down window. "I mean look at all these yellows and oranges..."

In a deep, hidden part of his mind, Dean agreed with his little brother, but, as he had a reputation to maintain and the opportunity to tease his brother looming on the horizon, Dean snorted.

"Yeah yeah, Samantha, we all know what a hippie you are, don't need to announce it quite so loudly."

He didn't look, but he felt Sam's bitch face (probably nr. 83, the one reserved for Dean and his teasing) burning holes in his head.

Then Cas spoke up.

" I've always wondered what yellow and orange look like. "

Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly, and risked a glance in the rear view mirror, trying to catch that tell tale glint in his angel's eyes that told Dean Cas was joking. (Cas always delivered his jokes in suck a serious manner it was hard to tell even with the years of practice Dean had). From what Dean could gather, his angel was 100% serious.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean, Cas." Sam finally replied, looking at the angel in the backseat with a concerned look in his eyes.

Cas tilted his head.

"I'm sure you know by now that my sight is nothing like a human's. Angels are built to be soldiers, mostly, so my sight helps me see wounds, disadvantages in my opponent's form, internal damage, hidden weapons and such. I have no need to see colours as you humans do."

And that, that was _news_ for Dean. In fact, he was so shocked by the discovery he stopped the car on the side of the road so he could stare back at Cas, the incredulous look on his face mirrored on his brother's.

" Wait so you can't see colours??" Dean asked, shock obvious in the slight shake of his voice.

Cas shook his head. "No. I know what colours the grass, the sky and the earth are supposed to have, but I do not know what they look like... Why did you stop the car, Dean? "

Sam turned to stare at his brother. "Wait you didn't know?"

"Why should I? It's not like I took an Angel Anatomy class in school!!" Dean exclaimed, still reeling from the angel's admission.

Sam frowned. "Well yeah, but I mean, he's your boyfriend so..."

Dean could feel the tips of his ears redden as they always did when his and Cas' relationship was brought up and ducked his head. "Well, he didn't tell me and I mean-he raised his head so he could look at Cas- you always look at me, especially my eyes, what the hell are you staring at??"

Cas smiled, a bashful little thing that did things to Dean's insides and answered:

"Your soul. It is the brightest I've ever seen. In fact, it's how I found you in Hell. Even

tortured and deeply scarred you shone so bright..."

By now, Dean's face resembled a tomato.

"D-dude, you can't just say shit like that!!"

Cas frowned and tilted his head at what would have been an awkward angle if he had been human.

"Why not? It's the truth. I fell in love with your soul long before I even looked at your body."

Dean hid his scarlet face in his hands and groaned. Cas always spoke with such conviction when he complimented Dean seemingly completely oblivious to the effect his words had on Dean and the hunter just didn't know how to cope with it. And it wasn't like it was the first time it happened only usually his brother wasn't in the same fucking room. Or car. Whatever.

And said brother was now snickering behind the hand over his mouth, not even trying to be subtle. The little fucker.

"OKAY we're missing the point." said Dean trying to shift everyone's attention away from him and back to the matter at hand. Cas and his weird ass sight.

Sam immediately sobered up and looked back at Cas even though Dean really didn't like the lingering mischievous glint in his eyes.

" Right, soooo, if I asked you what colour Dean's eyes are..." Dean sent a glare his little brother's way.

Sam ignored him.

"I wouldn't know, no." Cas responded, huffing a bit in annoyance. Ever since he’s raised Dean from Hell he had been trying to figure out his human’s eye colour. He had considered asking but he found that he didn’t want that either. It _was_ one of his favourite past times after all and Dean was surprisingly eager to indulge him, staring right back. 

"Huh." Sam said sounding stunned. "I mean I was expecting that answer but still, it's kinda weird for a guy that stares at my brother's eyes whenever he gets the chance to not know their colour." Dean didn't dignify that with a reaction of any kind, even though he could swear his face was on fire.

"So if you don't see colours, what do you see? Black and white?" Dean asked in an attempt to calm himself down.

"And grays. Yes. I can also see red, but not in the traditional human way. It’s how angels can see injuries both internal and external, hidden weapons, as well as openings in our opponent’s defence."

Sam and Dean both gaped at him.

“So every time we’re injured you see us as a bloody- red mess??” Dean asked horrified. No wonder his angel was so concerned for their well-being all the time!! Dean would be too, if he was forced to see Sam and Cas covered in bloody-red after every fight!! Suddenly Cas’ insistence that he healed them every time even if he was low on grace made a whole lot of sense. 

Cas winced and grimaced. “Yes, that would be correct.”

“Jesus! I’m so sorry, man. That must be awful.”

“Sometimes.” Cas agreed. “But at least you can’t hide any injuries from me as you so often attempt to do.” he continued and Dean earned himself a glare from the angel in the backseat. The hunter grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Sam said, scratching his chin, a thoughtful look taking over his face. His eyes kept shifting from Cas to Dean to the back of the car and Dean could practically see the wheels in his brother's brain turning.

"What? I know that look, it's the I Have An Idea look so. Spill."

Sam sighed and ruffled his hair making his brother snort in amusement.

"I was thinking, remember those glasses that we used so we could see the hell-hounds?"

"Glasses like that exist?" Cas asked from the backseat a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, take some glasses, burn the lenses with holy oil and voilà, you can now see those ugly as fuck dogs! We found out this particularly juicy piece of information from the demon tablet, back when we were trying to close the Gates of Hell." Dean answered, wincing a bit at the memories. He wasn't exactly a fan of hell-hounds. Or dogs in general.

Cas hummed and leaned forward in his seat an excited smile spreading over his features and making Dean's poor heart flutter.

" You think if I were to wear those glasses they would let me see colours? "

" Yeah something like that. I don't know if it works but it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

****

And this is how they found themselves on an empty field, the Impala parked under an old, gnarled, oak tree, the sky, an explosion of yellow and orange and pink over the usual blue, stretching endlessly above them.

Cas stood there, looking a bit lost as he stared at the glasses in his hand. Concerned, Dean put a comforting hand on the angel's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Sam was watching them, a small smile on his face. He was so glad his brother finally found someone that could make him happy. And even happier that Dean actually let himself have that someone. And Sam knew just how elated Cas was that his feelings were returned. Sam had lost count of how many times he had to comfort both his brother and his best friend, separately, while trying to involve himself as little as possible and still urge them on. It had been a stressful period for Sam, but at least they got over it. He thought about Eileen and how she was waiting for them at the Bunker finally finished with her own hunt. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms and let himself enjoy her beautiful floral scent.

But for now he would wait and watch this touching scene unfold so he could tell Eileen all about it later. (And tease his brother mercilessly but that wasn't that important)

"Hey, you okay there, angel?" Dean asked, concerned.

Cas looked up, locking ocean blue eyes with bright green ones. The emotion in them was almost unreadable. Excitement and apprehension and a spark of contained hope. Dean couldn't imagine how it felt for Cas. If this didn't work, well, he couldn't imagine his angel taking it well.

"I'm fine Dean, I just really want this to work."

And the sad puppy dog eyes were back full force on Cas' face, fully displayed and completely stripping Dean of his: 'tough guy, no chick-flick moments' persona. And for the process to be complete, Dean gave in to his urge to kiss Cas' cheek if only to see his plump lips stretch into a small, beautiful grin.

"I know, angel, but hey, if this doesn't work we can figure something else out. Like we always do." 

Cas nodded and then squinted at Dean, that tell-tale glint in his eyes sparkling. “Of course, Dean. But maybe without potentially ending the world and everyone in it. I don’t think it’s really worth that much.”

Dean stared incredulously at Cas and then barked a surprised laugh and shook his head fondly, punching Cas’ arm playfully. “ I was thinking more along the lines of color inverting a photo on my phone but yeah, you have a point. Now put them on, huggy bear.”

Dean was so entranced by Cas’ beautiful smile that he completely missed the smirk on Sam’s face. This was soooo going in his ‘Teasing Dean like a proper little brother’ file. He couldn’t wait to use it.

Cas closed his eyes and put the glasses on, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. Dean and Sam were tensed up in anticipation.

Cas opened his eyes.

He let out a shocked gasp, his brilliant blue eyes, wide in wonder and childish glee behind the glasses. They snap this way and that, landing on the grass and dirt under his feet, on the gnarled old tree looming over the Impala and then up to the sky where the sun is slowly sinking below the horizon, the yellows and oranges and pinks that Sam was talking about painted all over the rapidly darkening sky. Cas was speechless. He had heard tales of the beauty of a colourful world, of the warm and vibrant tones his Father’s creation could produce. The world had always been beautiful to Castiel, but now he had no words, in any language known to man and a few more known only to angels, to describe how utterly exquisite everything was.

Then he heard Dean chuckle next to him.

He turned to look at his human and remained struck dumb on the spot. He had known Dean was a good-looking human, had had countless fantasies involving Dean and Dean’s body, but now he felt like ‘good-looking’ wasn’t cutting it.

The world full of colour was exquisite yes, but a Dean full of colour and without the angry looking red of his injuries was the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. Not the newly-born stars and their beautiful soft light. Not a supernova and it’s bright hopeful flame moving across the universe. Not the colourful sky at sunset. Not the bright green grass or the soft brown ground below.

Dean. His human.

Castiel blinked slowly, drinking in the sight, one corner of his full lips pulled up in an awestruck smile as he stared into Dean’s eyes.

He looked at the grass under his feet and then back at Dean. His human’s eyes were a few shades brighter and sparkled, full of life, but there was no mistaking the colour.

Castiel fell in love all over again.

He reached up, letting out a shaky breath and Dean could feel the soft pads of his fingers flutter over the the skin just below his eye.

“Green” Cas whispered reverently. “…Your eyes are green.”

Dean felt his entire face catch on fire. He tried to duck his face, but Cas caught his chin between his fingers and squeezed lightly. With the other hand he run the pad of his thumb over the blush tinging Dean’s freckled cheeks, watching the new, _beautiful_ red expanding to his ears and down his neck and, in the process of observing, managing to somehow worship Dean with his eyes.

Cas leaned in and Dean’s eyes fluttered close in anticipation of a kiss on the lips that never came. Instead he could feel Cas’ slightly chapped lips flutter over his eyelids then move lower to press butterfly kisses over the burning flesh of Dean’s cheeks and then lower to the corners of his mouth. The glasses Cas was wearing bumped into Dean’s skin from time to time but they weren’t that inconvenient. Honestly Dean really didn’t mind them. Plus the sight of Cas with the glasses was doing things to Dean’s insides that he would rather not analyze now, in the middle of a bare field, in bumfuck Colorado.

When Cas continued his descend Dean couldn’t take it anymore and tugged his angel back up, dragging him into a mind-blowing kiss. Cas let out a soft moan of surprise but quickly complied to Dean’s wishes and melted into his human.

When Dean pulled back to catch his breath, they were both panting, their eyes never leaving each other.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire existence. I love you, Dean.” Cas whispered, stating the single, most universal truth. The truth that defined every molecule of his being.

Dean was awestruck, staring at this ancient, celestial, dorky being before him and wondering what the Hell had he ever done to deserve this angel. And then promptly decided that it didn’t matter. They were here, and in love and who cared about the rest of it?

So Dean, in a moment of unexpected bravery( or madness, depends on who you’re asking) took a deep breath and answered.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Dean was ready to ask Cas if those were tears in his eyes that he was seeing but he never had a chance before he found himself pulled into a desperate, bruising kiss. His legs felt like jelly underneath him and Dean was seriously thinking that if Cas hadn’t been holding him up, he would have crumbled to the floor.

But Dean was saved from embarrassing himself even further by his little brother who was now suffering a rather severe coughing fit.

Dean’s mind went _“SHIT!”_ and he pulled back(earning himself an annoyed huff from Cas) turning to see his brother, grinning from ear to ear while waving his phone at them.

“Thanks for the blackmail material, Dean!!”

“You better not use that photo, bitch!” Dean yelled still embarrassed that he’d forgotten his brother was there and basically forced him to watch the entire thing. Not that Sam seemed bothered by it.

“You bet your ass I will, jerk!” Sam shouted back.

Dean, in a futile attempt to get a hold of that phone and the incriminating photo, began chasing his Moose of a brother all over the field.

Cas stood there, watching with a soft smile on his face. He raised his face to the now dark, starry sky and hummed happily.

Yes, this had been a peaceful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a starved writer. Comments and kudos feed me the best. THANK YOU!!


End file.
